The objective of the proposed research is to examine the outcomes of rape episodes through personal interviews with 400 victims in the Washington, D.C. area. Half of the women will be secured through institutional sources (hospitals and a rape crisis center) and half through voluntary responses to advertising in the media (newspapers, television and radio). In the analysis of these interviews, the primary dependent variables will be 1) whether the rape was attempted only or successfully completed and 2) the degree of injury to the victim. The primary classes of independent variables will be 1) victim characteristics and behavior (demographic characteristics, verbal and nonverbal behavior prior to and in the actual event) 2) offender characteristics and behavior (demographic characteristics, motive, weapon, behavior prior to and in the actual event) and 3) the situational context (location and other time-place circumstances, prior relationship, critical incidents in the escalation to the attempt/completion, and victim participation-vulnerability). The primary goal of the analysis is to specify which combinations of the independent variables of victim, offender and situation seem likely to differentiate attempts from completions, as well as degree of injury. It is hoped that exploration of these distinguishing features will enable us to categorize types of effective behavior for victims of rape attempts. The final product of the research will consist of a scientific theoretical report and a discussion of applications in prevention, counseling and treatment contexts.